1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety equipment primarily for use with a trampoline.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unfortunately, devices employing resilient surfaces, such as trampolines, which are intended to provide recreational pleasure occasionally produce moderate to catastrophic injuries.
The principal method for minimizing such injuries has been placing padding on non-resilient surfaces of the trampoline. But extremely serious injuries can be caused even when the impact of the participant is with the resilient surface.
In training situations, a rope sometimes is attached to the participant, passed over an elevated pulley, and held by the participant's instructor. But this technique prevents undesired impacts only when the instructor secures the rope and then, itself, creates an unwelcome impact because of the lack of resilience in the rope.